Annie's Friend
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Annie has a new friend from District 13 that wants to help her feel safe and comfortable even though she's missing her Finnick. Set during Mockingjay and shortly after.


_**Hello! I've rekindled my love for The Hunger Games recently. Please enjoy this short story about Annie and her friend from District 13.**_

* * *

"Annie?" cried a worried voice. "Annie? Where are you?"

The voice reverberated through the bunker of District 13 with a strange clarity. It wasn't lost to the constant murmur of the residents talking or the hum of the ventilation system, t carried over it all.

"Excuse me, have you seen Annie?" The worried acquaintance of the nervous young victor from District 4 asked a fellow citizen who was passing by.

"Finnick's wife Annie?" asked the woman.

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"I believe she's down near the maintenance corridor, around the corner, the poor dear."

"Thank you," They nodded at the woman before heading down the corridor to find Annie.

Annie was in the corner near the maintenance corridor. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her eyes were shut and her hands were over her ears. She was saying something in barely a whisper over and over again.

Her friend's heart broke to see Annie in such a state, but still they approached her and knelt at her side. Now, Annie's whisper could be heard.

"Finnick come home, Finnick come home, Finnick come home…"

"Annie?"

Annie faltered in her manta for a second, but continued. Sometimes it took Annie a minute to register someone was there when she was having an episode. And sometimes it took more than one try.

It took patience to speak with Annie Cresta, well, Annie O'Dair, and it seemed many were intimidated by her behaviors, but they were just part of who she was, a part of her that existed due to her past traumas. A friendship with Annie required patience, persistence, and a lot of compassion, but it was well worth it. She was sweet, witty, and compassionate. She was wise and clever. Sometimes she just needed someone to remind her she was safe.

After a moment or so, her friend tried again. "Annie?"

Annie stopped whispering immediately, but it took a moment for her to open her eyes and uncover her ears.

"Sorrel?" Annie asked in a soft voice, blinking as if she wasn't sure where she was.

"Yes," Sorrel replied. Annie was looking beyond Sorrel in the way that let them know she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings. "Can you tell me what's true, Annie?"

Annie rubbed at her eyes and then spoke. "My name is Annie. I am from District 4. I won the 70th Hunger Games. I was taken by the Capitol after the Quarter Quell. I was rescued. I am in District 13. I married Finnick O'Dair."

Usually Annie stopped there and it snapped her out of her inner turmoil, but to Sorrel's surprise, she continued, but she did look more aware of herself.

"He's in the Capitol with Katniss and Peeta and Gale helping the rebellion. I didn't get to tell him before he left."

Annie's eyes welled with tears and her hands went to her face.

"Tell him what, Annie?"

"I'm pregnant. Finnick is going to be a dad." Her tears could be heard in the way her voice trembled.

"Oh Annie," Sorrel pulled Annie close.

"What if I never get to tell him?"

"Of course you will," Sorrel replied comfortingly. "He's going to come back to you, Annie. All of them are going to come back here. And you'll get to tell him. And he's going to be so happy. It will be a new world when you see him again. And I bet you that your little baby is going to be one of the very first babies born in the new world. At least the first baby of the rebels."

Annie sniffled and uncovered her eyes. She started to play with her wedding band on her finger and watched it intently.

"A baby is wonderful news."

"I'm scared Finnick won't come home."

"Annie, Finnick is going to come home."

"How do you know?"

"He won't go down easy, Annie. He'll put up a fight. He loves you too much to not do his best to come home to you. You and the baby."

Annie rested her head on Sorrel's shoulder. "Will I be a good mother?"

"Yes, Annie. You will be a wonderful mother."

"Will you sit with me for a while?"

"Of course."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was written very quickly, so please excuse any mistakes. There will be one more chapter and hopefully it will come relatively soon. Please let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
